renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grizelda
Grizelda von Liechenstein was born into an esteemed family March 15, 1438. Raised as a country gentleman's daughter, she took refuge in Southampton in March 1456 after the unexpected death of her new husband while they were traveling through Wiltshire. Moved by the plight of the Northern Counties in the wake of the Ireland Exodus, Gri traveled the length of the country and arrived in Preston in the County Palatine of Lancaster in early June of 1456. In late November of the same year, Grizelda moved south Bristol in the fair county of Somerset. Family Grizelda is a member of the von Liechenstein family. '- Father :' Matthias von Liechenstein '- Mother :' Anna Kathrina '- Siblings :' Plotnik von Liechenstein, Exeter von Liechenstein, Gretchen von Liechenstein (Deceased) '- 1st Husband :' Unnamed NPC (Deceased) '- Children :' None Life Story Early Years Grizelda was born into a lesser branch of the venerable House of von Liechenstein. An undistinguished daughter, she was pledged in marriage to a trusted vassal of her father (a slight which she never entirely understood nor forgave him for). Her brief marriage was quickly brought to a close when her new husband succumbed to ill humors of the stomach while traveling in Wiltshire. Pleased with her sudden freedom at the ripe age of eighteen she vowed to keep herself from being quickly bartered into a second marriage by hiding her whereabouts from her immediate family. She purchased land in Southampton and enjoyed a quiet life farming wheat. Life in Lancaster In the Spring of 1456 Gri moved north to Preston to assist in re-building the town in the wake of the damaging Ireland Exodus, which had decimated the populations of many Northern towns. Her (mis)adventures traveling across the county inspired her to join the Lancaster Home Guard in the hopes of one day providing assistance and support to honest travelers in need of escorting and safe passage. She procured an abandoned estate called Hardwyke House, located to the southeast of town on the banks of the River Ribble, for her primary residence. With the help of her next door neighbor Gri was able to restore the abandoned mill on the property and in doing so became the second active miller in Preston at the time. After championing the launch of a formal Trust Program and establishing a mentoring team in Preston, the one-time Chief Town Mentor began a civil career in the local Town Council in June of 1456. Her first County Council term began in August 1456, where she held the office of Public Prosecutor for the County Palatine of Lancaster. In August she helped found and launch the Preston Meat Production Co-op, a grassroots local effort to get cheap quality meat onto every table in Preston, as well as the Lancaster Postal Service (now part of the Great British Postal Service). She was baptized with her friend Thedukeofholmby into the Aristotelian faith July 7, 1456. She became engaged to her neighbor and long-time friend Ericcedricson on September 6, 1456, accepting a very unique proposal in her pig pen involving a bucket hoop and a carrot. The arrangement was never formalized and the engagement ended in friendship five months later. Migration to Somerset Charmed by Somerset after a lengthy tour of the Southern Counties in the Winter of 1456, Gri decided to relocate south to the capital town of Bristol. Her companion on this journey was Beo Fugalwolf, a notorious rake and friend from Preston. The day she arrived in Bristol Mayor Suan extended a job offer Gri couldn't refuse, and so began a stint behind the bar as a tavernmaid at the famous Rising Sun tavern. She soon took up residence on the corner of Wine and Tower Streets and established The Chopping Block Charcuterie, a purveyor of quality forcemeats. In January Gri was admitted as a Justice to the Court of Appeals, proudly representing her new home of Somerset in that esteemed national body. Upon arriving in Somerset she also joined the VoS (Voice of Somerset) - a "People's Parliament" - and became a quick champion of the body, which allowed average citizens a voice in the government of Somerset. Before setting off to visit friends and family in Wiltshire and Sussex in February of 1457, Gri enrolled herself in at the University in Somerset (although her first class was completed in Dorchester, Wiltshire while on her trip). Since arriving back in the Southern Counties Gri is often seen accompanied by Jewbeard of Winchester, a close friend and confidant. Curriculum Vitae Grizelda is a dedicated student of Law as well as a State Way student at the University level. She follows national and regional politics but doesn't subscribe to any party affiliation herself, finding true contentment focusing her energies at the local and guild levels, and in engaging new residents. Current Affiliations * Somerset Armed Service, Voice of Somerset, Meat Producers Association, New Members Mentoring Guild, RAOK, Pre-Moderne Sirens, The Law Society (previously President, and Director of Legal Affairs). * Butcher and proprietress of The Chopping Block Charcuterie, Pig Rancher. Previous Affiliations * Bread Makers Association, Preston Guild, Preston Bread Production Guild, Preston Meat Production Co-op (Founder), and L/Cpl of Preston, Lancaster Home Guard * Somerset Councilor, (Judge) - 1 term * Mayor of Bristol - 1/2 term (sanctioned revolt) * Chief Mentor of Bristol - 1 term * Bristol Town Councilor - 1 term * Justice for Somerset in the English Court of Appeals - February to June 1457 * Councilor of County Palatine of Lancaster, Public Prosecutor - 1 term * Preston Town Councilor - 5 terms * Chief Mentor of Preston - 1 term * Former Wheat Farmer, Miller at the Hardwyke House Mill.